Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rail vehicle comprising a carriage body supported by wheel bogies limited for turning and swinging and having several axles, in which between the carriage body and the wheel bogies a number of shock absorbers is arranged to damp the relative movements between carriage body and bogies.